


Daily Double

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-May [9]
Category: House MD/Bones crossover
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll take kinky crack-fic for 500, Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Double

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on May. 9th, 2011 
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 129.[ MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 9. 
> 
> Prompt from [](http://flywoman.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://flywoman.livejournal.com/)**flywoman** : Bones/House M.D. crossover: Martha M. Masters geeks out with Vincent Nigel-Murray. 
> 
> Thanks to [](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/)**michelleann68** for Beta.

Martha Masters was not a prude; it just took a very special man to pique her interest. In this case one with a British accent, a wealth of knowledge, and the ability to buzz in faster than the other contestants.

She took to watching Jeopardy in bed, getting more and more aroused as the game went on, fingering herself every time Vincent Nigel-Murray answered a question. She imagined it was him gently stroking her clit, while whispering random facts in her ear.

Martha always managed to hold off her orgasm until Final Jeopardy.

It was like they were winning together.


End file.
